


Равновесие

by crying_lestat



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мы конечно же все исправим, будет даже лучше, чем прежде... (Тэм Гринхилл)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Мы конечно же все исправим,_

_Будет даже лучше, чем прежде,_

_Только мнится, смотрюсь я старше_

_Лет на двести, когда седой.*_

Пролог

«Добрые дела не делают человека добрым, Робин, как злые не делают его злым. И каждый человек волен решать, что для него добро, а что — зло. У всех есть светлая и темная стороны, и у тебя тоже, и ты сам решил, что твоя светлая сторона должна быть сильнее. Тогда равновесие сместилось, и тот, который был твоей темной половиной, тоже стал сильнее. Не по своей воле он на этом пути. У него доброе сердце, да вот только доброта эта под броней, которую до сей поры никому еще не удалось разрушить. Вспомни, сколько раз он мог тебя убить, когда вас сталкивала судьба. И сколько раз мог убить его ты. Но вместо этого ты, сам не желая, заговорил его на долгую жизнь, и, что бы ни случилось, он будет жить. Даже если сам уже не захочет, он будет жить. Как и ты. Ведь...» — Ведь я не умер, и пока я жив — он тоже. Отец, ответь, если тот, кто стал моей половиной, сойдет со своего пути, как сошел я, что случится? Если света и тьмы в нас будет поровну? Мы останемся жить? Мы сумеем умереть? Или ты что-то еще знаешь о нас? «Всему свой срок, Робин. Ты сам увидишь. Настанет день, когда ты не мне будешь задавать вопросы, а самому себе. Не плачь, дитя. Это всего лишь тело, а тело смертно, так заведено природой, что сыновья сменяют отцов. Не жалей, не надо». — Ответь, прошу... Ты же и в самом деле мой отец? Я не помню... того, кого я когда-то называл отцом, совсем не помню, память разлетается, как сухие листья... Ты учил меня, и я чувствую твою кровь как свою. Почему так, отец? «Рогатый меняет тела, Робин, и не тебе предназначалось сменить меня. Айлрик, твой отец, был моим родным сыном. Он и должен был стать следующим Хэрном в цепи перерождений. Ты чувствуешь кровь нашего рода, ты становишься сильнее, и я был бы рад, если бы ты пожил еще своей жизнью, но я уже очень стар... А твой отец мертв». — Я понимаю... «Отдыхай, Робин. Ты еще слаб. А я пока жив».


	2. Глава 1

_Придя в ночи к открывшему дверь,_

_Молил, как бога или дитя: Я поздно вырвался в мир людей,_

_Ты можешь все — верни время вспять._

Менестрель в трактире наигрывал нехитрую мелодию, и Гай почти не слушал слова песни, но они врезались в мысли, словно арбалетные болты. Сколько раз он, человек далекий от церкви и клириков, тайком, стыдясь самого себя, пробирался в часовню замка и молча стоял на коленях у изваяния Богоматери, сжимая в руках обломок стрелы. О чем он молился... сам бы знал. Просто утыкался лбом в сложенные руки и вспоминал. Гай не понимал, так ли уж радовался он смерти разбойника, желал ли ее столь горячо или просто заставлял себя в это поверить... «Ты мертв, Локсли, а я жив. На твое место пришел другой, но вот тебя больше нет, и знаешь, я даже не могу сказать "наконец-то". Веришь или нет, но для меня это было сродни игре. Загнать тебя как зверя, затравить, посадить на цепь. Не отдал бы тебя ни шерифу, ни королю Иоанну, себе оставил бы, сделал бы тебя ручным волком... Что за чушь я несу, а все ты, Локсли, все ты... Даже после смерти ты меня в покое не оставил, снишься зачем-то, смеешься, а я, как дурак, бегаю за этим другим. Была бы мне от этого какая радость...»

_Там без меня менестрели молчат,_

_Поблекли краски, и мир как уснул,_

_Застыла ржавчина на мечах,_

_И нет надежды вернуть весну._

Красная кислятина будто вода. Гай уже давно не ощущал вкуса, напиться бы так, чтобы не вспомнить наутро ничего: ни менестреля этого, что все никак не умолкнет, ни тех слов, что он поет, ни того, что поет он правду. Словно и впрямь со смертью зеленоглазого — и когда только разглядеть успел — разбойника мир утратил цвет и вкус, ровно как это вино. «Гай, Гай, вечно твоя голова не тем забита, пил бы поменьше, девку бы себе нашел...» Только какие, к дьяволу, девки, ни одна не мила. Марион уж на что хороша, и отец за ней богатое приданое дает — и той наговорил такого, что самому потом дурно было. Леди Волчица, ха! Где она, волчица та, с мужем на холме умерла, видел же — девчонка перепуганная. Что на него тогда нашло, Гай не понимал. Словно виновата она была в том, что не осталась. Словно сам он виноват, что не был там. «Виноват, виноват... Когда бы ты еще поохотился так славно... Мог своего волчонка заполучить, но остался в этой проклятой деревне, сторожить да ловить неотесанных чурбанов. Сам дурак».

_Там по дорогам растет бурьян,_

_И никого с дороги не ждут._

_Героев нет — кто убит, кто пьян,_

_Кто мирно кончил жизненный путь._

Его никто не ждет, это верно. Кому он нужен? Сам отребье, сидит тут, напивается, того гляди, начнет трактирным пьяницам на судьбу жаловаться. Рыцарь, крестоносец, в Святой земле побывал, и превратился в такое. Почему ж так тоска-то гложет...

_Там мир мой тонет в глухой тоске._

_Я слышал: эту тоску кляня,_

_Седая ведьма вином на клинке_

_Писала руны и звала меня._

Руны на клинке, увидеть бы снова. «Помнишь меня, Локсли?» Волосы темные под пальцами, как дорогой мех редкого зверя, сам он, беззащитный, опоенный... Не хотел Гай его убивать, а вот на цепи бы по деревням протащил, показал бы сервам их заступника. Да только кто ж знал, что и ведьма его предаст, и у разбойника заступник сыщется посильнее, чем Гай думал. Натерпелся он тогда, и от самого Локсли, и от шайки его, по сию пору забыть не может. И добро бы Робин не был столь красив... А то засмотрелся как на девицу, тьфу ты, проваль. Захоти тот с ним, чего доброго, непотребство совершить, слова бы не сказал. «Ну и напился же ты, Гай... Уж себе-то признайся, ты б его не только на цепи таскал, первым делом в постель затащил бы. Чай не привыкать, всякого навидался, и де Рено хорош, а ты чем хуже? Как ты на него пялился тогда, в Уикеме, если б не Бертрам, так бы и сидел». Зудящий голос в голове не унимался, настырный и мерзкий, как комариный писк, умолкал лишь, когда Гай переставал держаться на ногах. И он пил, пил, пил... «Позови меня, Локсли, что тебе стоит, ты ведь можешь, хоть на том свете успокоюсь, устал я, сил больше нет, враг мой, друг мой неслучившийся...»

_Чтоб свежим ветром прийти весне._

_Как прежде, песни порвали грусть._

_Тот мир — он верил лишь только мне,_

_А я ушел, ну а теперь вернусь._

От этих слов Гая передернуло, точно призрака увидел, глиняная кружка слетела со стола, вино расплескалось красной лужей. Что ж за ведовство в этой песне, что за слова такие, будто и впрямь менестрель о Локсли поет. «Это так кажется, Гай, перестанешь о нем думать, перестанет и он мерещиться в каждом случайном слове. Тебе не о нем думать надо, а о том, кто сейчас в Шервуде прячется. Переловить всех, перевешать, и уйдешь на покой, не безземельный ведь рыцарь. Найдешь жену, и забаву найдешь, раз уж так запал в душу этот разбойник, мало их что ли таких, зеленоглазых...» Гай подобрал кружку и стиснул в руках. Голос не замолкал и все больше напоминал шерифа Ноттингемского. Хотелось орать. Хотелось запустить этой самой кружкой в менестреля, выволочь за волосы во двор и утопить в лошадиной поилке, чтобы заткнулся. «А теперь вернусь...» Черти б его побрали вместе с лютней... Вернулся, да не тот. Врете вы все, менестрели, не возвращаются оттуда.

_Пусть голос сорван в чужих краях,_

_Я слишком долго себя искал._

_Он улыбнулся, а тоска в глазах..._

Только. Не. Так. Солдаты, что были с де Рено, рассказывали, будто Локсли стоял на этом проклятом холме и улыбался. Один. Без единой стрелы. Улыбался. Перед смертью. Что ж за сила была в этом человеке...

_И тихо молвил: «Ты опоздал»._

Кружка окончила свою жизнь, врезавшись в трактирную стену.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использованы стихи Эны Деметер "Молитва"


	3. Глава 2

«Только тело. Мы все смертны, Охотник же вечен. Мы не уходим навсегда, ты знаешь, мы все остаемся здесь, в Шервуде. Это была моя последняя Охота, сын. Последний Самайн. Ты знал это, посему не плачь».  
— Да, отец. Я знаю. Я не боюсь. Не хочу расставаться.  
«Мы не расстанемся, Робин. Рогатый бог всегда будет с тобой, я лишь его часть, как и мы все. Мы — его дети, не забывай».  
— Что мне надо делать?  
«Смотреть. Слушать. Принять. Это просто, Робин. Ты не боишься, и тебе будет легко перейти границу».  
— Ты так и не сказал, как это — быть смертным и богом.  
«Ты сам все поймешь...»  
Дыхание старика все реже, все тише. Робин смотрит, не отводя взгляда... Первый раз он провожает на ту сторону близкого человека. Смерти родного отца он не видел, а Мэттью, его приемный отец, так и не стал своим.  
«Разная кровь. Ты должен был расти воином».  
Сейчас у этих слов нет смысла. Свои, чужие, родные, приемные... Сейчас двое переходят ту грань, из-за которой вернется лишь один.   
В Круге Рианнон сложен погребальный костер, и Робин там один на один с собой. Тело его учителя, облаченное в шкуры, с рогатой оленьей маской на лице, уложено на расшитую золотом зеленую ткань, которая покрывает древесину и ветви. Все сгорит вместе с ним. Робин найдет себе иной облик, у Рогатого много лиц. Но это позже.  
Над Кругом звездопад, словно само небо провожает старого бога и встречает нового. Янтарные блики пляшут на лице и волосах юного Хэрна, над его головой пламенеет зеленым рогатая корона, зеленой вязью древних шемроков покрыты его руки, и слова рождаются сами:   
— Я найду свой путь, в ночи и при свете дня. Я Охотник... Охотник!  
Взметаются языки костра — Рогатый забрал свое смертное дитя, наутро ветер развеет его пепел над Кругом, как и прах многих других. Перед взглядом Робина проносится вереница лиц, знакомых и неизвестных, всех, кто когда-то был воплощениями Рогатого, всех, кто наследовал друг другу в бесконечном цикле.  
— Сын унаследовал отцу! — гремит голос над кольцом древних камней. — Старый бог умер! Новый бог родился!  
Эхо подхватывает эти слова, и молодой бог воздевает руки, принимая силу и судьбу Рогатого.   
— Я — Кернуннос, Охотник, Повелитель дерев, я есть жизнь и смерть!

Эдвард, старейшина Уикема, пришел в это утро к пещере в ответ на зов, приветствовать родившегося бога и почтить память почившего.   
— Счастлив будь, Эдвард, — темная фигура в длинном плаще с капюшоном повернулась навстречу гостю. Старейшина опустился на колено перед Хэрном, не отрывая взгляда от густой тени, скрывающей лицо того, кто сменил старого бога. — Поднимись, друг мой.  
Друг?! Неужели...  
— Ты?.. — ахнул потрясенный до глубины души Эдвард.  
— Я, — Хэрн откинул капюшон. — Скажи остальным, что бог умер и родился. Пусть знают.   
— Что сказать Роберту? — жрец Рогатого с благоговением смотрел в юное лицо, ведь не только Кернуннос вернулся. Вернулась душа этого леса. Поверить невозможно, но вот же он, такой, каким Эдвард запомнил его, не изменился ничуть, и отныне — полноправный владыка Шервуда.  
— Не говори ничего, — Хэрн склонил голову, над которой все еще пламенела, пусть и едва заметно, рогатая корона. — Я сам его позову. Ступай, Эдвард из Уикема, да будет путь твой легким, а жизнь долгой.

Старый бог умер, значит, его время пришло. Роберт никогда не надеялся, что станет новым Хэрном. По чести сказать, он так до конца и не поверил, что старик и есть Рогатый. Никакая магия не убедила, даже созданный колдуном Гульнаром его, Роберта, двойник. Морок, наваждение. Тела двойника, который напал тогда на старого бога, так и не нашли. Одного Роберт никак не мог понять: почему Хэрн не защитился от чудовищного порождения, куда ушла вся его сила... И на зов нового не хотелось отвечать, не хотелось идти... Мертвое время между Самайном и Йолем, время Дикой Охоты, новый Хэрн — темный, но кем бы он ни был, он будет уже не тем, к кому привык Роберт.  
— Рад видеть тебя, — от фигуры в длинном плаще веяло холодом и пахло травами, к мяте и лаванде примешивался горький аромат полыни. — Счастлив будь.  
Роберт кивнул в ответ, нахмурился. Больно молодой голос у бога, и тонкие руки, протягивающие ему кубок в виде оленьей головы, покрытые переплетением мерцающих линий — руки не воина. Как он может натянуть лук? Или держать меч? Все в нем неправильное: и стекающий с плеч темно-зеленый бархатный плащ, сколотый на плече фибулой с волчьей головой, и глубокий капюшон, непроглядной тенью скрывающий лицо, и бронзовые наручи...   
— Это лишь один из моих обликов, у меня много лиц, много имен. Прими кубок.  
Тусклое сияние рогатой короны, переливы узоров на руках, плеск тягучей жидкости в сосуде... Роберт вгляделся в темноту под капюшоном. «Почему он не делает шаг навстречу, почему не пропускает в пещеру? Если это тот же Хэрн — почему?»  
— Прими кубок.   
— Зачем богу новый договор со мной? Я и так служу тебе! — Роберт оттолкнул кубок, медовое зелье пролилось на жухлую траву.  
— Это не было договором, Роберт. Это была нить твоей судьбы, которую ты хочешь разорвать. Ты можешь остаться моим сыном. Больше, чем сыном. Или...   
Роберт прервал тихую речь бога, не желая ни слушать, ни слышать.  
— Не ты меня звал. Не тебе я приносил клятву! От тебя — я отрекаюсь!  
По озерной глади пробежала волна, поднялся дикий ветер, взметнулся плащ Рогатого.  
«Я услышал тебя. Ты свободен, Роберт, граф Хантингтон. Сложи меч, возвращайся домой. Придет другой».  
— Нет, я не оставлю своих людей. Можешь делать, что хочешь, рогатое отродье, но отсюда я не уйду. Я не сдохну, как твой выкормыш-волчонок, языческая тварь!  
«Твое время в Шервуде закончилось, Роберт, граф Хантингтон. Уходи. Отец примет тебя. Ты останешься жив. У тебя будет семья. Все, чего ты так хочешь. Ты не служишь мне, никогда не служил, я позвал тебя, и ты ответил. Зов сердца, зов крови, Роберт. Иди. Придет другой».  
— Я не уйду.  
«Прощай, Роберт».  
Ветер оборвал последнюю листву с деревьев, жизнь продолжалась. Бог в сияющей рогатой короне больше не появлялся ни у озера, ни в Уикеме, нигде.

— Значит, ты отказался? Неужели забыл все? Кем бы он ни был, он Хэрн, и останется им, пока стоит Круг Рианнон, пока несет свои воды Трент, — Эдвард опустил голову на сложенные руки. — И ты пришел сюда по его зову, а не по приказу, он не бог христиан, он не приказывает.  
— А служитель Рогатого не задает вопросов? Ты же знаешь его, Эдвард, того, кто сейчас занял место Хэрна, и почему-то покрываешь. Ведь он же не бог, нет, какой-то человек, который нужен тебе, да, язычник? Да вот только я христианин, не забывай, — Роберт допил эль и грохнул кружкой о грубо обструганные доски. — И ваша языческая тварь мне больше не указ! Поднимайтесь, эй, Уилл, Джон! Домой пора.   
«Тот, кто идет не своим путем, будет здесь».


	4. Глава 3

Битва была в день первого снега... Снег, что не тает на ресницах мертвецов, иней, словно соль от долгих слез, лица, застывшие в немом вопросе: «За что?». Славно попирует лесное зверье, гляди-ка — уже подбираются. Ну да ничего, пусть тризну справят, то ведь и его люди были, все одно — никто их не погребет. А звери... что звери... Хуже людей все равно нет ни одного, даже те, кто обгладывает сейчас мертвую плоть на запорошенных белым холмах, делают доброе дело. Бог вглядывается в то, что осталось от человека, которого он когда-то знал. Скарлет, подсказывает память, его звали Скарлет. Слева, на месте глаза и щеки, белеет кость. Воронье ли полакомилось, хори ли, какая теперь разница — и он был поистине алым от крови, ставшей сейчас бурой коркой на его одежде.

_Как всегда он дрался мечом в паре с кинжалом, но его противник оказался опытнее, быстрее. Обманный финт, стилет с влажным чавканьем входит между ребер, миг — и оттуда, где только что было граненое лезвие, потоком хлещет кровь..._

«Вот и дождалась тебя жена». Хэрн плотнее закутывается в шкуры - холодно, даже для него. А вот еще один, и тоже смотрит в небо, и тот же самый вопрос. «Пришел бы ко мне, узнал бы, да только ты решил, что знаешь все... Тебе это стоило трех лет и много жизней». Роберт уже ничего не скажет, снежная соль проступает на его губах, оседает на белой коже. «Бедный мальчик...» А клинок он узнает по этой страшной зияющей ране, что рассекла низ живота, узнает где угодно — остро отточенный каролинг, разрубающий и плоть, и кость. Мастером его хозяин был, мастером и остался. Только где он, хозяин этот?

_Рыцарь тяжелее, двигается медленнее, на нем кольчуга, но разве удержит она Альбион, вонзающийся в грудь врага белой молнией, Роберт торжествующе поднимает меч... Последний выпад смертельно раненого Гисборна как ядовитая змея, что даже с отрубленной головой, и то укусит..._

Поземка стелется, путаясь у бога в ногах, ласкаясь, словно прося тепла, но богу холодно, и снежная змея не допросится своего, не сегодня. «Мач...» Длинные тонкие пальцы прикрывают распахнутые глаза. «Прости меня, я солгал тебе тогда». А бог слышит все, даже ответ: «Но ты вернулся». И на мертвом лице вдруг расцветает улыбка. Внезапно поземка взметывается снежным столбом: «Живи!» На крик ресницы вздрагивают, сын мельника судорожно вдыхает, а бог только улыбается в ответ. «Живи, рано тебе еще, недоглядел, прости меня». Сколько же крови приняла сегодня земля, холмы под ногами Хэрна стонут от впитанной ими боли, и что может бог исправить, он исправляет, касаясь, поднимая, согревая, отдавая последние капли тепла. «Ну вот и ты здесь, враг мой, друг мой, не ждал я тебя...» Кто же так постарался? Ужели сарацин? Немногие могли с ним поспорить в меткости, и лишь один — превосходил. Короткая стрела вошла рыцарю в глаз, да так и торчит белоперым хвостом. Что же делать с тобой... Хэрн не сомневался. «Унеси его отсюда, сейчас это моя забота, но знай, он — твоя судьба, как и ты — его».

_Альбион рассекает кольчугу, словно ветхую ткань. Гай падает на колени, опираясь на меч, ждет, пока Хантингтон раскроется, поднимая клинок к небесам. Одно движение навстречу и наискосок, Роберт делает ответный выпад вперед, мокрый хруст пробитых ребер — и Гая отбрасывает назад, а его глазницу словно выжигает расплавленным свинцом..._

«Осторожнее, отломи оперение, потяни, медленно, раскачивая. Видишь — плоская стрела, теперь тяни резко, и закрой глазницу чем-нибудь. И пусти меня». Вывороченное глазное яблоко еле болтается на тонких жилках, и больше похоже на подзастывший яичный белок в кроваво-красной паутине, чем на глаз. Под руками бога, покрытыми зеленой вязью, оно наполняется влагой, жилки втягиваются обратно в глазницу, пропадает алая сетка и закрывается разрез, рассекший надвое и зрачок, и ярко-голубую радужку. «Он будет слеп пока что, у меня нет сил вернуть ему еще и зрение...» Веки рыцаря подрагивают, словно тот пытается проснуться от тяжелого, глубокого сна. Хэрн разбирает пальцами зацепившиеся обрывки кольчуги на его груди, едва касаясь краев раны, и плоть стягивается, срастается, бугрится рубцами. «Шрам тоже останется. Надолго». Сияние вязи поблекло, хотя и не погасло полностью. «Отнеси его домой. Смерть отступила, но чтобы она не вернулась, ему нужен покой».


	5. Глава 4

Тепло, темно, капли воды мерно ударялись о камень — и больше никаких звуков вокруг. Не должно быть так, Гай помнил, как умирал, как тело когтила боль, как было страшно, и как отчаянно хотелось жить.  
— Темно... — кажется, он произнес это вслух.  
«Здравствуй, враг мой, вот мы и встретились».  
Гай обернулся на голос, такой знакомый. Стало страшно — снова. Ведь этого не может, не должно быть, тот, чей голос он слышал, умер три года назад... Не бывает так! Может, лесной бог просто смеется над ним?  
«Не бойся, друг мой, я не причиню тебе вреда».  
— Хэрн?  
«Да, норманн. С возвращением на этот свет».  
— Я... Ты меня воскре...  
«Ты не умер. Я не воскрешал. Не дал уйти. Еще не настало твое время».  
— Что... что с моими глазами, почему я не вижу? — Гай пошарил вокруг в поисках опоры, понял, что лежит на чем-то мягком и пушистом. Ложе из шкур?  
«Стрела».   
Стрела... Гай вспомнил боль в глазнице, значит, вот что это было. Потрогал незаметно, как ему показалось, лицо — глаз был на месте.  
«Остался только шрам на груди. Кольчуга вмерзла в края раны. Пришлось вырывать ее из плоти. Со временем он станет меньше. Сейчас ты очень слаб. Ты должен спать. Я принесу еды и вина. Но потом ты должен спать. Я сам разбужу тебя».  
Речь бога была непривычной, чуть мягче, ласковее, что ли. Как с больным ребенком разговаривал. Впрочем, много ли Гай говорил с Хэрном? Слышал не раз, боялся его, и страх до сих пор не отпустил, хоть бог и обещал не причинять вреда.  
«Не причиню. Ты хочешь спросить — спрашивай, норманн».  
— Роберт, это он меня... Что с ним? Я помню, что ранил его, точно помню. Где он, что с ним случилось?  
«Роберт Хантингтон мертв».  
— Почему ты не спас его?  
Бог не ответил.

Два месяца Гай привыкал к тому, что незряч. Учился заново ходить, доверяя только слуху. Первое время получалось плохо: два, три шага, и он спотыкался или на что-нибудь натыкался, падал обессиленный, полз на ложе из шкур. Потом начинал заново, и снова, снова, снова, пока не прошел двадцать шагов, пусть медленно и осторожно — но целых двадцать! Доверять ощущениям было сложнее, особенно когда рядом с тобой — не человек. То ли есть он, то ли нет его. Иногда касалась лица или плеча невесомая рука, поддерживала под локоть, если он спотыкался. Однако уверенности в том, что рядом кто-то есть, и он не один, это не давало. Даже едва слышные шаги и шорох тканей и шкур могли быть, а могли — не быть.  
Два месяца он спорил с Хэрном, вел с ним беседы, и каждый раз спрашивал одно и то же.  
— ...чтобы я жил? Чтобы вернулся? Но я же калека!  
Человек — или бог — вздыхал.  
«Какой же ты упрямый, Гай. Ты нужен — мне. Этой причины тебе хватит, чтобы жить?»  
И только сейчас Гай понял, что не слышал настоящей речи, что голос есть лишь у него в голове и, может статься, это все ему просто чудится. Вдруг нет никакого Хэрна? И голос он выдумал, вспомнил, и говорит сам с собой, только бы спастись от слепоты и страха, бесконечного, липкого, тягучего.   
— Еще не время, — прозвучало наконец-то вслух, отдаваясь эхом.  
«Пещера, — понял Гай, — та самая пещера, а значит... Слышит мысли? Конечно же, он может».  
— Назови меня по имени, Гай, — вдруг попросил бог. — Ты знаешь его, много раз называл про себя, так назови меня по имени.  
В голосе почти мольба.  
— Зачем? — глухо и тихо произнес Гай. Что нужно Хэрну от него — немощного слепца, забытого, потерянного... мертвого. Для всех.   
«Не для меня, Гай, только не для меня... Назови мое имя, норманн, которое ты знаешь, которым меня звали когда-то».  
Гай не в силах понять, зачем. Назвал Хэрном. Бог опять вздохнул.

Время текло медленно, как вода по стене пещеры. Кап... кап... кап... Гай считал капли, которые превращались в часы, часы собирались в дни — темные, пустые, незрячие, как его глаза. Изредка тишину нарушали шаги Хэрна и еще реже — его странная просьба.  
«Назови мое имя, Гай».  
Гай не задавал вопросов, хотя бог наверняка ответил бы. Не спрашивал даже о том, как вышло, что он жив. Все, что он помнил — раздирающую внутренности боль. По сей день чувствовал, как лезвие Альбиона входит в тело, рассекает плоть... И просыпался с криком, силясь увидеть, открыть глаза, очнуться.  
Снаружи стонала вьюгой зима, в пещере — лишь треск костра и бормотание спящего, который никак не мог проснуться, звал кого-то: «Стой, остановись, не уходи!» Но тот не останавливался... Какой сейчас месяц? Или, может быть, год? Гай потерял счет времени, а тишина пещеры почти свела его с ума. Бог молчал даже мыслями, хоть Гаю невыносимо хотелось говорить, говорить, говорить... Позвать по имени — просил бог, но разве Хэрн не его имя? Не его, называл ведь уже, но как сложно назвать то имя, которое не идет из головы, которое не смог забыть за три года.   
— Локсли... — произнес он пересохшими губами, горло царапало, словно там застряли колючки. — Робин...  
— Я здесь, Гай.  
«А ты боялся, что он никогда тебя не позовет».  
— Это и вправду ты, Робин? Боже... как это? Ты же... мертв, как и я. Как это? — голос у Гая сорвался. Вот и слезы, незваные, непрошеные. Будто всю жизнь ждал, когда его заклятый враг отзовется на свое имя.  
— Это я. И я же Хэрн. Отныне я — это он. А ты жив... потому что я так решил. Ты когда-нибудь поймешь, надеюсь. Не плачь, Гай. Я здесь.  
На плечо Гаю легла горячая ладонь, сжала. А сила в этих руках все та же, подумалось как-то мимоходом, надо же, не забыл.  
— Если хочешь поговорить... или чтобы я с тобой посидел, ты скажи. Здесь я, здесь, — Робин сел рядом с Гаем, который шарил по воздуху, стремясь ухватить его за свободную руку. — Не уйду.  
Гай откинулся на ложе, спать хотелось немилосердно — не иначе лесной колдун постарался. И уже сквозь сон понял, что Робин не только остался, но и улегся рядом, накрыв их обоих большой мягкой шкурой.


	6. Глава 5

Приближение весны Гай чувствовал по хозяину пещеры. Громче голос, увереннее движения — словно до этого Хэрн тоже был в спячке, как и мир вокруг. — Так и есть, Гай, рогатый бог спит всю зиму, пробуждается только весной. Твое присутствие не дало ему уснуть совсем, тебе нужны были силы, а я... я не сумел бы тебя удержать в одиночку. Раньше — смог бы, да так и было, ты должен помнить, — Робин вдруг взял его за руку. — Пойдем, там солнце. Ты всю зиму здесь провел, похож на проросшую в погребе репу, — бывший разбойник хихикнул и тут же обнял насупившегося Гая за плечи, повел наружу. — Ну, прости, прости, не репа, благородный дуб. Не скажу, что снаружи тепло, но тебе нужно заново привыкнуть к свету, пусть пока ты и слеп. Я верну тебе зрение, обещаю. 

Даже не видя, Гай понял, что день солнечный и яркий. Сидеть на камне перед входом в пещеру было хорошо, к тому же Робин закутал его в шерстяную накидку и подбитый мехом плащ. «Верну зрение», надо же. Будь Робин сейчас человеком, наверняка радовался бы, что враг беспомощен. Только он вроде как не совсем человек, хоть и не скажешь, что бог. После того, как Гай позвал его по имени, Робин словно разделился надвое: половина стала тем самым разбойником, которого он знал, а половина осталась древним, мудрым и опасным лесным божеством. И его забота перестала казаться странной. После всего, что Гаю довелось узнать за зиму, вряд ли что-то могло его удивить. Заботится — и ладно, у Хэрна на то свои причины, куда без них, просто так ничего на этом свете не случается. С озера, в котором шайка Локсли чуть его не утопила, тянуло свежестью. Что там Робин сказал? «Ты должен помнить». Такое не забудешь, и неужели именно тогда его удержали здесь, первый раз не дав умереть?

_Сколько он пробыл под водой, Гай не знает. Сил задерживать дыхание не осталось. Вдох — и легкие резануло болью, их заполнила мутная жидкость. Хочется перестать дышать совсем, и одновременно — вдохнуть поглубже, чтобы наверняка, тогда уж точно проклятый Локсли заплатит за все, торчать его голове на пике у ворот замка. За своего первого рыцаря шериф с разбойников по три шкуры спустит и на просушку вывесит. — Ты же хочешь жить, Гай. Бревно, к которому он привязан, поднимается на поверхность. Гай кашляет, выплевывает воду пополам с кровью, и на поверхности озера словно распускаются розовые цветы. —Дыши, дыши, норманн, я тебя смерти так просто не отдам, мой, только мой... Огонь в легких понемногу угасает, дышать все легче, а Локсли — несомненно, это был он — смеется: — Мой, Гисборн, запомни, только мой!_

Твой? Какого черта?! От внезапно проснувшейся ярости, старой, как их вражда, вскипела кровь. Только его?! Пусть он слеп, пусть зима в пещере вытянула из него все силы, и болят раны на теле, но проклятый Локсли ответит за все! Гай дождался, пока Хэрн коснется руки, помогая встать, и резко дернул на себя, подмял. Был бы зряч, ударил бы головой, но сейчас он мог только выламывать Робину руки и вжимать его коленом в мерзлую землю, до хруста костей и ребер, забыв, что перед ним уже не только человек. «Отпусти его, норманн». Голос, что гнал Гая через лес, голос, которым шептали деревья, превративший его в обезумевшего зверя, голос-шелест, голос-шорох, ниоткуда и отовсюду, ледяным ветром ввинчивался в голову. «Отпусти. Лишь его желанием ты жив». — Я не просил! — Гай сорвался на крик, продолжая удерживать Робина. — Я шел умирать! Я не просил спасать меня, не просил! — и уже шепотом: — Он не знает, каково быть бастардом, не знает моей жизни, не знает меня, никогда не знал... Зачем?! — Отпусти, Гай, больно. Все это время Робин лежал неподвижно, не сопротивлялся. Гай разжал руки, убрал колено с его груди и перекатился на спину, в снег. — Зачем, Робин? — Затем, что ты нужен мне, все никак не поверишь в это? Затем, что у нас один путь! — Робин поднялся на ноги, шипя от боли, как мокрый кот. — Вспомни, кто ты есть, и впредь думай, прежде чем говорить, что я знаю, а чего нет. Бог в обличье человека снова протянул Гаю руку, на этот раз не касаясь, дождался, пока тот сообразит, помог подняться... и вдруг ткнулся лбом в его плечо. Гай готов был поклясться, что слышал всхлип, но спрашивать не решился. И так понял, что сделал дурное, поддавшись ярости и застарелой обиде. Впрочем, Хэрну, похоже, до этого не было никакого дела. Но было ли дело Робину?..


	7. Глава 6

«Остара скоро».  
И все слова. Хотя чему удивляться, Гай бы точно не простил, обойдись с ним кто-нибудь так, как сам он обошелся с Робином. Он еще долго ждал от Хэрна мести, чего-нибудь недоброго, но, видно, Робин решил иначе. Стоило, наверное, что-то сказать ему, а то с того дня все разговоры, и без того скудные, свелись к коротким фразам. «Твой обед, Гай». «Тебе надо наружу, Гай». «Тебе пора спать, Гай». Как тут обратишься? Хэрн порой отвечал на вопросы, пусть и голосом Робина — Гай хорошо научился различать их. Бывало, отвечал просто голос, и это значило, что Робина ни в пещере, ни поблизости нет.   
Разбудил Гая смех. «Вместилище бога пришло», — раздраженно подумал он. Весь день Робина не было — время суток незрячий рыцарь тоже научился чувствовать, — а дневная беседа с Хэрном вышла больно странная. Рогатый вещал о свете и тьме, разделенной судьбе и связанных жизнях, равновесии, о том, что у бога может быть не один сын. Загадки, снова загадки. Хэрн редко говорил напрямую, а уж понять его, когда он пускался в рассуждения, было для Гая задачей и подавно непосильной.  
— Уф, ну и денек выдался, — Робин был весел и доволен. — Зато у шерифа прибавится седых волос. И, боюсь, останется он заикой до конца дней своих. Вот же загребущие руки у человека, все-то надо ему прихватить чужое. Однако он поумнел, как я погляжу, шрамов и ожогов я у него не заметил, в рукавицах брал, что ли... Гай, это ты ему сказал, что мой меч может держать лишь избранный Хэрном?  
Брови Гая поползли вверх от изумления: так вот где носило Робина. Когда успел — дело десятое, не человек он. Но Альбион? Значит, де Рено все же добрался до меча. И значит, он был на том проклятом поле до прихода Хэрна. И все видел.   
— Жаль, что ты не убил этого мерзавца, — мрачно отозвался Гай. — За все то, что он сделал. Не говорил я ему, сам догадался, когда меня обожгло.  
Он почему-то представил, что Робин смотрит на него, вскинув бровь и борясь с удивлением.  
— Ну-ка, возьми, — в руку Гая легла рукоять.  
Он вздрогнул, и... Ничего, кроме приятной тяжести идеально сбалансированного оружия, никакого жжения, боли, видений геенны огненной. Ни-че-го.  
— Отойди, а то зацеплю ненароком, — Гай улыбнулся, прокрутил клинок в воздухе, описав двойную петлю. Господи, как же хорошо снова держать в руках оружие и ощущать, что тело все помнит. — Держи. Он прекрасен.  
Робин хмыкнул и забрал меч. Легкий звон — клинок стукнулся о каменную поверхность, и на свой немой вопрос Гай получил ответ Хэрна:  
«Алтарь. Там же чаша и ларец со стрелой».  
Мгновение — и бог уже стоял рядом, так близко, что Гай чувствовал исходящее от него тепло.  
«Пойдем, хочу тебе кое-что рассказать».  
Длинные пальцы обхватили запястье, потянули куда-то. Гай послушно шел следом. Запахло сухими травами, он узнал полынь, лаванду, мяту. Пол под ногами чуть проминался, словно камни были чем-то застелены.  
— Так и есть, — судя по тону, Робин — не Хэрн — улыбался. — Шкуры на полу. Это внутренняя камера, где я живу... жил, пока не забрал тебя. Когда в пещере появился ты, оставаться здесь не было смысла, снаружи так же тепло, да и зимой от озера не слишком сыро. Летом будет хуже. Садись... куда хочешь, тут везде мягко, а вот сапоги придется снять. Надо тебя отвести помыться, да не красней ты, в озере нормально не отмоешься, а до теплого источника ты пока не дойдешь.  
Робин болтал без умолку, словно возвращение Альбиона придало ему сил. Вскоре в руках Гая оказался большой кусок хлеба, вяленое мясо, на колени полетело несколько яблок, рядом с ногой пристроилась глиняная кружка, скорей всего, с вином.  
— Вот, ешь, пей и слушай. Альбион, первый из мечей Вейланда, всегда принадлежал Хэрну и его сыновьям, им одним он не причиняет вреда. Марион... — голос Робина стал тише, — Марион знала. И хотя я сам отдал ей меч, она никогда не билась им. Вспомни, Гай, ведь ты не первый раз брал в руки Альбион, когда он тебя обжег.  
— Не первый, — Гисборн покачал головой, нашарил кружку, отпил глоток — и правда, вино с травами и медом. — Когда я гонялся за тобой, и ты подбросил Альбион на дорогу перед моими людьми... Я же взял его, и он меня не тронул. Почему?  
Робин оставил вопрос без внимания, продолжил говорить.  
— Но когда ты попытался его взять второй раз, у кого он был? Помнишь?  
— У Роберта... моего брата.  
Робин улыбался, Гай почти видел это.   
— Вот и подумай, почему так произошло.  
Робин рассмеялся, звонко, как мальчишка, придвинулся вплотную. Гай позволил себе откинуться, привалиться спиной к боку бывшего разбойника, ныне — целителя и божества.  
— Я хочу тебя видеть, Робин. Скоро забуду, как ты выглядишь, — с горечью произнес он. — Сейчас... слепота уже не так мешает, но когда ты совсем близко и смеешься, я бы хотел тебя видеть.  
Робин беззлобно усмехнулся, обхватил его за плечи.  
«Остара совсем скоро, а пока я не могу помочь. Из-за тебя я не сплю всю зиму, ведь с Йоля до Остары Рогатый должен отдыхать. Только на Бельтайн ко мне вернется полная сила. Я обещал, и я верну тебе зрение. А пока мне просто нечего с тобой разделить».  
— Так уж и нечего? — Гай теснее прижался к Робину, хотелось, чтобы он говорил вслух. Тот уткнулся в белобрысую шевелюру носом, фыркнул и заявил: — Завтра же на источник. Буду тебя отмывать. Дойдешь. Или на руках дотащу.  
— Не утопишь? — съязвил Гай, извернулся в его объятиях, пробежался пальцами по лбу, скулам, векам — похоже, не постарел ни на день, увидеть бы.  
— Топить тебя сподручнее в озере, — Робин не шевелился, подставил лицо изучающим прикосновениям. — Но проще отмыть.  
Гай пальцами проследил контур его губ — улыбается, конечно. Что случилось с этим миром, если он запросто сидит рядом с бывшим врагом, дважды врагом — и дважды бывшим, пьет с ним, смеется, ищет тепла его рук и мечтает вновь увидеть.  
«Ответ может быть ближе, чем ты ищешь».  
Робин довольно потянулся.


	8. Глава 7

Горячим в полной мере источник назвать было нельзя, но с озером не сравнить. Гай отмокал в естественной чаше, вымытой в известняке тонкими ручейками. Робин бродил неподалеку, следил, чтобы упрямый норманн не возжелал выбраться без помощи. Тот всю дорогу порывался выпустить его руку и пойти без опоры: «Ты говори, а я за тобой, на голос». В конце концов, Робин пригрозил дотащить его до источника на руках, чего рыцарская гордость точно бы не выдержала.  
Слева раздались нарочито громкие шаги, захрустели под ногами ветки: Робин давал понять, что он здесь. Обычно-то его совсем не слышно, ходит, будто не касаясь земли. Гай кожей чувствовал взгляд, и вдруг особенно остро понял, насколько же Робин не-человек. Интересно, каково это — быть живым богом, одновременно оставаясь собой?  
— Вылезай, что ли.  
А вот голос у бога неуверенный, с чего бы?  
— Сам-то не хочешь? — Гай лениво помахал рукой. Вылезать совсем не хотелось, слишком хорошо и тепло. Может, вода здесь особенная? Стянутые, напряженные мышцы наконец расслабились, пришло умиротворение, почти блаженство. — Я тебя все равно не вижу, а места хватит.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь, Гай.  
Голос Робина стал еще тише, дрогнул, словно он боялся чего-то. Полно, чего может бояться бог, не человека же, да еще и слепого? Гай даже фыркнул удивленно. И в который раз получил ответ на незаданный вопрос:  
— Бог не боится, а человек... Человек не хочет пугать тебя.   
— Чем же? — Гай настороженно повернул голову на голос.  
По щеке скользнули холодные подрагивающие пальцы. Гай схватил Робина за руку и прежде, чем сообразил, что делает, дернул на себя. Раздался вопль, вода выплеснулась из чаши, когда в нее погрузилось второе тело.   
— Тьфу на тебя! — Робин вынырнул, со смехом отфыркиваясь. — Я, конечно, не замерзну, но ничего сухого у меня нет, придется назад идти, прикрывшись шкурой.  
На камни шлепнулась мокрая одежда, снова плеснуло, и Гаю в лицо полетел фонтан брызг. Затем к ноге прижалось колено, а на плечо легла копна мокрого меха, он не сразу понял, что это длинные волосы — Робин решил устроиться поудобнее. Гай не возражал.   
— Ну и чем ты думал меня напугать? Поверь, мыться в одной бадье с де Рено — куда меньшее удовольствие, да и просто прислуживать этому хрычу тоже, знаешь ли, радость невеликая...  
В ответ послышалось только сонное «аххм», надо же, когда успел заснуть-то? Гай вспомнил, что всю ночь ворочался, просыпался с криками, и Робин был рядом, успокаивая. Пусть отдохнет, может, он и Хэрн, но тело устает, как у человека. Вернулось желание увидеть его, каким он стал сейчас, а то перед глазами вставал почти мальчишка, и воспоминание это не из тех, о которых станешь рассказывать.   
Еще одно «хмм-мм», рука Робина погладила его по бедру, поднялась выше, и Гай почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Этого еще не хватало, не девица все-таки. И хоть он прекрасно знал о пристрастиях шерифа, относился к ним, как к чему-то... непозволительному. Тем более для себя самого.  
Гай никогда не считал себя религиозным, но заповеди церкви и наставления о плотском грехе ему вбили в голову еще в детстве. Приор искренне верил, что слово божие в юнцов нужно вколачивать, и не жалел ни розог, ни оплеух, раздавая их маленькому Гаю со всей щедростью своей христианской души. Вытравить страх перед соитием с женщинами ему все же удалось, в чем немало помог крестовый поход. А вот мысли о том, что можно так — с мужчиной, хоть и приходили, бывало, но отгонялись тут же. До поры, до времени. Пока не появился Локсли. Что греха таить, нашел Гай тогда похожего на разбойника мальчонку, хотел при себе оставить, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о самом Робине. Однако его находку заприметил де Рено, а отказывать шерифу было опасно. Были какие-то девки, еврейка эта, как же ее звали? А, Сара... И вроде перестал вспоминать, может, и не вспоминал бы дальше, если бы не праздник в Уикеме...

_— Не будет тебе благословения, Гай, — щеку обдает горячим дыханием, лицо щекочут темные пряди, бесстыжие зеленые глаза уставились в упор, и эта его улыбка, ехидно-лисья, того и гляди укусит. Он никогда не думал, что настолько близко увидит это лицо. И злится на себя за то, что не может не смотреть, не может вырваться..._

— Робин, — прошептал Гай едва слышно, — мне уже холодно.  
— Неправда, не холодно. Ты просто боишься, хоть и хочешь, — в ответ раздался вздох. — Вот о чем я говорил. Принуждать я тебя не буду. Но дурного в этом ничего нет, и если однажды ты перестанешь думать о том, что за удовольствие неминуемо ждет расплата... — Робин ласково коснулся губами закрытых век, выбрался из источника и помог вылезти Гаю. — Я сейчас, принесу твою одежду.  
Снова лаванда и мята, мягкие шкуры, и Робин поблизости. Гай слышал, как он наполняет кружки горячим вином с травами.   
— Вот, держи, — в голосе Робина звучала непривычная нежность, можно подумать, для него сейчас весь мир сосредоточился в слепом калеке, бывшим когда-то сэром Гаем Гисборном.  
Кружка грела ладони. За спиной, уткнувшись лбом Гаю между лопаток, сидел бог и тихо напевал.   
— Я вернулся домой через битвы и гибель знамен... Я вернулся домой через путы неверных имен, я вернулся домой, проиграв неудачи судьбе. Я вернулся домой? Я вернулся к тебе...  
— Не надо, Робин, — сипло попросил Гай, сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, проломит ребра. — А то поверю, что ты здесь только ради меня. Кто я тебе — враг, да еще и обуза. Слепой, никчемный, и чего ты со мной возишься?  
Робин — или уже Хэрн, Гай не понял — вздохнул.  
«Думаешь, раз я бог, то не могу заботиться о человеке? Я не ваш бог, Гай, не такой бог, как тот, кому вы молитесь. Рогатый, Повелитель деревьев, Охотник — у меня много имен. Я могу многое, исцелять, убивать, колдовать... даже возвращать ушедших. Но я такой же, как и ты. А твой бог — он другой. Его здесь нет, и тела его здесь нет, и принять то, что люди молятся, считай, мертвому телу, я — не могу. Не мог даже человеком. Да, я вмешиваюсь в судьбы, я изменяю их, и свою судьбу изменил. И твою... немного. И я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Как человек. И как не-человек. И ты не обуза для меня».


	9. Глава 8

_— Хороша сучка! А ну, тащи ее сюда, развлечемся! Упирается, дрянь такая, чего ты с ней церемонишься, еще на руках донеси, тоже мне, леди нашел, — де Нивель со своей бандой греется у костра, раздобыв где-то вина. Они похожи на пьяных свиней и воняют так же._  
— Бертрам, она же девица! — пытается возразить Гай, но получает от одного из наемников тычок в бок и чуть не падает.  
— Девица? Сейчас исправим, — хохочет Бертрам. — Давай, за косы ее, суку, тащи, всегда хотел выяснить, у нехристей между ног так же, как у крещеных, или поперек?  
Наемники у костра дружно загоготали.  
Гай волочет упирающуюся и визжащую сарацинку ближе к костру, де Нивель тянет к ней унизанные перстями лапы. Вон тот, с бирюзой, он сегодня снял с отрубленной руки, человек был безоружен, но Бертрам вволю поразвлекся с ним, превратив несчастного в «нашпигованного кабанчика». Поставив ногу на труп, вожак брабансонцев смеялся, вытирал клинок о чей-то плащ. Юный рыцарь уже навидался отрубленных голов, вывороченных наружу внутренностей, обожженных греческим огнем тел — как крестоносцев, так и сарацин. Но то — на поле боя, а тут... Еще и девка эта, будь она проклята! Хороша, однако, тварь, успела Хуберта пырнуть кинжалом. Неглубоко, правда, заживет, на Хуберте все как на собаке заживает, зато послужит уроком, а то ишь, даже кольчугу не носит, ничего, теперь будет. Девку это, впрочем, не спасет.  
Бертрам рвет тонкие одеяния, швыряет ее на землю. Та визжит еще громче, выкрикивает что-то на непонятном языке, то ли проклятия, то ли мольбы о помощи, и смотрит — на него. Даже когда здоровый как бык де Нивель берет ее, пока двое бугаев держат ей руки, чтобы не дай бог не поцарапала их предводителю наглую рожу, она смотрит. Собственное возбуждение — сарацинка хороша даже такая — Гаю омерзительно, не должно быть так...  
— Давай, белобрысый, твоя очередь, — Бертрам с силой пихает его в спину, и Гай падает на землю меж разведенных бедер, запятнанных кровью и чужим семенем. — Пора взрослеть!  
Наемники хохочут, передавая друг другу мех с вином. Гай негнущимися пальцами развязывает брэ, подумаешь, какая-то сарацинка... А она уже не сопротивляется, не кричит, когда Гай вторгается в нее, только стонет сквозь зубы, мелко дрожит и коротко всхлипывает при каждом толчке. И продолжает смотреть на него, все это время она смотрела только на него...  
Когда ее берут двое, Гай захлебывается вином, и его выворачивает, а Бертрам только пьяно смеется.  
— Ничего, белобрысый, привыкнешь!..  
Гай с криком проснулся, завертел головой, спросонья забыв о слепоте. Поняв, что все еще не видит, со стоном упал обратно на ложе, раскинул руки. Слева раздалось недовольное ворчание. Локсли, Хэрн, Робин, как его звать-то... а, неважно... задел случайно.  
Гай знал, что снова уснуть не получится, как всегда после такого кошмара. В этих снах брабансонцы били сарацинку ногами: окованные железом сапоги превратили ее в окровавленный скулящий комок, перебитые кости пальцев торчали из-под тонкой кожи. Ее освежевали заживо — шайка де Нивеля не знала жалости, и Гай, чтобы избавить девушку от мучений, всадил ей под ребра тонкий кинжал...  
— Я убил ее, Робин. Сам, своими руками. А до этого насиловал вместе с другими... Я даже не знал, кто она, — прошептал Гай в темноту, не ожидая ответа, вообще ничего не ожидая.  
Он до сих пор не мог себе простить, и не просил прощения ни у кого, но темнота ответила вздохом и обняла его, прижала к себе. У темноты горячая кожа, пахнущая лавандой и мятой, длинные шелковые волосы и мягкие губы, которые касаются его шеи. У темноты нет лица, нет имени, но есть тело, которое жаждет, руки, которые ласкают, голос, который шепчет непонятные слова. И так даже лучше — не видеть, не знать, не понимать...  
Темноту зовут Робин, вдруг осознал Гай и вцепился в худые плечи, как утопающий в обломок мачты, чтобы не утонуть в страхе и горечи, отдать всего себя, хоть так вымолив прощение за прошлое. Бог все знает и примет эту жертву.  
Руки, до этого ласково гладившие ребра и грудь, с нечеловеческой силой прижали Гая к шкурам. Робин — или Хэрн — коснулся губами его рта, сначала нежно провел кончиком языка, потом с жадностью принялся целовать все, до чего дотягивался — закрытые веки, лоб, скулы, подбородок, горло. Рыкнув, почти вгрызся в губы, по-волчьи кусая, зализывая, снова кусая до крови.  
Во рту Гая был привкус металла, он и сам прокусил губу Хэрна — или Робина — отвечая на эти звериные поцелуи. Ему сейчас не нужна нежность, он хотел отпустить себя и свою память, и это бог тоже знал.  
Робин разжал объятия, отстранился, и Гай заскулил, как побитый пес — неужели это все... Но тепло вернулось, аромат лаванды стал сильнее, между ягодиц вторглись влажные и скользкие пальцы, проникли глубже, растягивая, давая привыкнуть, чтобы потом не причинить боли. Гай выгнулся, развел колени, готовый принять его в себя. Боль все равно будет, и она есть, Гай стиснул зубы, схватил Робина за руки, когда тот начал двигаться, мучительно медленно, прижимаясь всем телом, даже ладонь между ними не просунуть.  
Пощады не будет, Гай сам хотел так. На коже Робина загорелись узоры силы, и это не любовь — столкновение, борьба двух тел за жизнь. Гай стонал и задыхался, пытаясь поймать поцелуем его губы, которые были совсем рядом, но тот ускользал... а его плоть уже была напряжена до боли. Движения становились все быстрее, резче, глубже, еще одно — и Гай кончил с хриплым воем, а его бог сейчас словно весь состоял из света, и этого света хватило немногим дольше...  
Гай открыл глаза. За сводом пещеры — серое, пронизанное дождем утро.  
«Ты проснулся, мой рыцарь».  
Он повернул голову к своему богу. Тот мягко улыбнулся, и Гай понял, что видит. Пусть все еще мутное, и перед глазами словно паук сплел паутину — но он видит! Как? Что случилось?  
«Остара. Весна пришла».  
Бог тенью выскользнул наружу. Гай последовал за ним — и замер на пороге. Озеро было затянуто зыбким туманом, серебристый воздух напоен влагой, терпкими запахами хвои, мокрой земли, пробуждающихся трав, прошлогодней прели. Чуть поодаль, на уходящем в озеро песчаном языке, возвышалась фигура в зеленом плаще и рогатой короне — неподвижная, призрачная, нездешняя.  
— Хэрн, — благоговейно выдохнул Гай, и фигура повернулась, протягивая к нему мерцающие зеленью руки.  
«С возвращением, брат».


	10. Глава 9

Ночь в Шервуде наполнена звуками: шорохом ветвей, шелестом трав, — кажется, можно услышать, как они растут, — хлопаньем птичьих крыльев и мягкой поступью волчьих лап. Гай уже привык, что серые тени постоянно около пещеры, вроде и не видно их, а спиной чувствуется внимательный, почти человеческий взгляд. Иногда приходил вожак. По крайней мере, он думал, что черный зеленоглазый волчище с мордой, чем-то похожей на лицо Хэрна — и есть вожак. Вот и сейчас — выскользнул в полосу лунного света, понюхал воздух и скрылся в зарослях, словно его и не было. Но появился бог.  
— Вот так люди и начинают судачить о том, что в Шервуде оборотни водятся, — Гай улыбнулся. — Откуда столько волков, Робин? Ты привел?  
— Это моя стая, — кивнул тот. — На Самайн они идут за мной в Дикой Охоте, а так... просто живут здесь. Охраняют лес от недоброго, от людей, от нелюдей. Ты же помнишь барона де Беллема? Гульнара? Сыновей Фенриса? Вот от такого и берегут. После Бельтайна ты их уже не увидишь, лето, волчата...  
— Они тоже — братья?  
— Да, и они тоже, — Робин склонил голову набок. — Пойдем, похоже, ты хочешь услышать ответы.  
Зрение постепенно возвращалось к Гаю, паутина и муть растворялись, и он наконец-то рассмотрел Робина. Все-таки изменился. Не постарел ни на день, но и мальчишкой уже не назовешь — шервудский волчонок вырос в матерого зверя. Было в точеном лице что-то хищное, пробивалось наружу сквозь тонкие черты. Оно не пугало, скорее удивляло. Как тот самый вожак, который приходит к пещере. И впрямь можно подумать, что Робин — оборотень.  
— Нет, Гай, я не оборотень. Я — Охотник. Мой предшественник... его обличьем был Повелитель деревьев, моя светлая сторона. Сам не знаю, как я стал темным ликом Рогатого, так уж вышло. Сейчас я человек, но когда я Охотник, то слышу и вижу куда больше. И дальше. Я знал, что ты придешь, и что мой сын отречется. Роберт выбрал свой путь, который и привел к тем холмам, к ледяной смерти. И ведь мог бы жить, и счастливо, оставь он Шервуд и вернись домой.  
— А при чем здесь я? — Гай сидел у алтаря, подперев кулаком щеку. — Почему ты спас меня, если Роберт был твоим сыном, и снова стал бы им, воскреси ты его? Разве нет?  
— Нет. А ты с ним одной крови, норманн, хоть тебя и не стоит так именовать. Ты такой же сакс, как был Роберт, как я, как мой отец. И я выбрал тебя в тот же миг, что и своего первого сына. Вспомни Альбион. И болт в спине. Ты бы не выжил. Это было чужое желание, там, в Круге Рианнон, а я могу многое. Ты был избран еще при рождении, как и Робин.  
Гай вскинулся при этих словах. Не может быть... Но тогда ясно, почему Альбион не обжег его первый раз. Принял как своего... или за своего, кто знает.   
— И когда ты позвал Роберта, меч принял его за меня?  
— Нет. Вспомни. 

_Гай заносит клинок — Хантингтон открыт и безоружен, ударить его сейчас проще простого. Но эфес в руке раскаляется, обжигает, а перед глазами почему-то первый хозяин меча, веселый и злой, смеется. Над ним ли, нет — не понять, но когда видение исчезает, Гаю становится невыносимо больно внутри, словно у живого вырвали сердце, и он корчится в рыданиях на каменном полу..._

— Альбион не может причинить вреда твоему сыну. Ты говорил, я вспомнил. Значит...  
— Да, Гай, — Робин грустно улыбнулся. — Поэтому я не мог тебя даже ранить. Мы были братьями тогда.   
«Мы ими и остались...»  
Вслух Гай этого не произнес — все равно Робин услышит. Однако... то, что они делали в ночь Остары, назвать братской любовью никак не получалось.   
— Так проще всего разделить силу, — отозвался на его мысль Робин. — Ты хотел этого. И я тоже. Нет различий между мужчиной и женщиной, ни в желаниях, ни в страсти. Зачем говорить «нет», когда хочешь сказать «да»? Твои желания, идущие от сердца — твоя сила. Чужие желания, которые ты делаешь своими — твоя слабость, если ты сам того не желаешь.  
— Я хотел тебя с того злополучного дня. Ты не представляешь, как. Что ты со мной сделал... И когда тебя не стало... Я думал, что тебя не стало, Робин, ты не знаешь...  
— Я знаю, — Робин опустился на каменный пол, откинул капюшон. В темных волосах змеились серебряные нити.  
«За каждую смерть, за каждую жизнь, за непрожитое».  
— Я не смогу стать тем, кем ты хочешь, чтобы я стал. Есть ты, Рогатый, и есть остальные, люди, звери, лес, реки... Ты здесь хозяин, а я... Я просто хочу сейчас быть рядом, если позволишь.  
Хэрн — и Робин — оба молчали, зеленые глаза были темны, будто омуты, дымное пламя факелов плясало в зрачках, окрашивала их алым, превращая его в дьявола.  
«Я и есть дьявол ваших легенд».   
Но Гай больше не боялся. Все еще ненавидел, все еще не понимал, зачем он богу, хотел его — и уже не боялся. Просто не мог сказать.  
«Ты поймешь. Дай отгореть кострам Бельтайна, и ты поймешь и сделаешь выбор, Гай. Твоя ненависть, твоя страсть — это твоя жизнь, твой огонь внутри. Твое сердце — сталь, а ты кузнец, и то, что будет выковано в ночь Бельтайна, останется с тобой навсегда».


	11. Глава 10

_— Где мы?  
— Кромм Круах. Смотри и молчи.   
Над холмом висит плотный туман, а внизу, в долине, словно течет огненная река. Если присмотреться, можно разглядеть людей, идущих к холму с факелами. Шествие в честь их покровителя, жестокого предводителя Дикой Охоты, что в эту ночь мчится над землей, окутанный рваными облаками, и его охотники — словно призраки, бесплотные духи, вселяющие ужас в живых.  
— Так было?  
— Так есть и будет. Дикая Охота бесконечна, ее нельзя остановить, вставший на ее пути — станет одним из нас.   
— Кто ты?  
— Я — Хэрн._

Еще один из череды неясных снов.  
«Кромм Круах. Значит, ты его тоже увидел. Я не ошибся в тебе, Гай, и все идет, как дòлжно. Ты ближе к разгадке, чем сам думаешь, брат».

Эдвард исправно доставлял Хэрну и его подопечному не только еду и вино, но и слухи. Вот и в этот визит пришел не с пустыми руками.  
Робин долго его расспрашивал о своих людях, что стало с Джоном, не видели ли где Назира. Однако Эдвард принес и другие вести. То, что старый граф Хантингтон отошел в мир иной, не оставив наследников, и перед смертью велел разыскать своего бастарда, не произвело на Гая впечатления.   
— Не иначе, совесть проснулась, — недовольно проворчал он. — Какое мне до него дело, я же мертвец, де Рено должен был видеть меня на поле.  
— А если не видел? Если я забрал тебя раньше? — Робин развернулся, полы плаща взметнулись крыльями. — Ты можешь вернуться, Гай, сейчас! Это твое право, твое наследство, и оно куда больше, чем ты думаешь.  
— Что? Возможность насолить де Рено? Это... мелко. Тем более для тебя. Приятно, но мелко, — хмуро ответил Гай и отвел взгляд.  
Робин мгновенно оказался рядом, обхватил ладонями его лицо. Гай вздохнул. Ну как можно злиться, когда длинные пальцы перебирают спутанные отросшие волосы, гладят скулы, веки, брови.  
— Я скажу тебе, все скажу, но не сейчас. Отправляйся, в Уикеме тебе найдут лошадь, чтобы не пришлось идти пешком, — по губам Робина скользнула знакомая улыбка, лукавая, лисья. — Дома тебя будут ждать, и так правильно, так нужно... Ты все равно вернешься сюда в ночь Бельтайна, Гай. Я позову тебя и больше никогда не отпущу.  
Гай не знал до сего дня, что лаванда и мята могут кружить голову почище нескольких кувшинов вина, и что можно целовать неистово, пока не начинаешь задыхаться. И что у Робина ловкие руки, которые незаметно пробираются под рубаху, растягивают шнуровку штанов, и можно просто хотеть этого, не думая о том, что будет завтра или когда-нибудь еще. Он не представлял, что кто-нибудь станет ему настолько близок, и даже мысль о разлуке будет причинять боль.

_Первые две недели Гай не верит. Злится страшно, на себя — за то, что не был там, на солдат-недоумков, на лесного колдуна. Одни не уследили, второй постарался, как и всегда, как было с этой рыжей змеей Марион. Болит рука, навылет пробитая стрелой, но еще сильнее болит задетая гордость — как же так, он ведь должен быть мертв! Однако почему-то мысль о том, что Робин может быть жив, придает сил. Через месяц Марион возвращается к отцу. С мечом. Тогда и приходит черное отчаяние, которое грызет изнутри, выжигает душу и желание жить. Лесная тварь и тут оказалась хитрее, оставив его наедине с самим собой и чем-то еще... С чем-то, что не дает покоя, тихо сводит с ума, поселившись где-то в голове, зудит унылым надоедливым голосом. То, что за три долгих года все-таки загнало самого Гая в ловушку, как зверя, как того, на кого он охотился. И когда шериф устраивает очередную облаву на Хантингтона и его шайку, он не думает. Гай идет на смерть, зная, что лишь она даст избавление, и, может быть, долгожданную встречу со старым врагом, которого так хочется увидеть... «Враг мой, друг мой, увижу ли снова? Встреть меня на том берегу, Локсли, чего тебе стоит! Один шаг, только один шаг...» А потом приходит белая ярость и боль. И тишина._

«Ты же хочешь меня, Гай».  
Это не Хэрн, это Робин, ненавистный, единственный — его Робин — трется об него бедрами, урчит как течная волчица, кусает за шею и зализывает укусы.  
У Гая потемнело перед глазами, в голове помутилось, как если бы вдохнул дурмана. Уже не понимая, что делает, он развернул Робина спиной к себе, прижал к дереву, рывком сдернул плащ, рванул тонкое полотно штанов, насухую толкнулся в горячее и совсем не податливое тело. Гай двигался рывками, причиняя боль и ему, и себе, не в силах остановиться, словно мстил за свое одиночество, за свою надежду, за свое возвращение, а Робин даже не стонал — скулил, упираясь лбом в дерево и царапая кору.  
— Мог бы... сам бы... убил... — хрипел Гай на каждом выдохе, слишком много в крови яда и страха, а Робин — противоядие. И пусть пожалеет потом, но сейчас не выпустит, выпьет до дна. — Мой... только мой... — с каждым глубоким толчком: — Мой... бог...  
Он покрывал шею и плечи Робина поцелуями, ласкал, пока не довел до пика, заставляя излиться. Его самого хватило еще ненадолго, финал — будто огненная вспышка, а дальше — опустошение. И покой.  
«Я позову тебя на Бельтайн. Ты вернешься и будешь только моим, Гай. Друг мой, брат мой, моя любовь».


	12. Глава 11

— Согласен ли ты, Гай, граф Хантингтон, взять в жены эту женщину, Милдред, быть с ней в богатстве и в бедности, в горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
Та самая Милдред. Как странно повернулось колесо судьбы, что она все равно досталась ему. Желанная когда-то, сейчас — скорее насмешка. Любовь оказалась недолгой, и блудная дочь вернулась к отцу, забыв о своем менестреле. Она будет графиней, хозяйкой замка... но без него. Огни Бельтайна отгорели, зов Хэрна все сильнее, он манит, уводит за собой.  
«Не будет больше тебе покоя в мире людей, Гай... мой Гай». И «да» звучит ответом не на слова брачной церемонии — он отвечает своему богу.  
«Брат мой, любовь моя...»  
Лицо Гая пылало, как же не вовремя вспомнилась Ночь огней.  
«Я жду тебя».  
Он скосил глаза на запястье — широкий рукав не скрывал полностью след поцелуя. На Бельтайн там сиял узорный браслет, зеленые линии светились, сплетались в змеином танце, который стал знаком его не-одиночества.   
— Согласна ли ты, Милдред де Бресси, взять в законные мужья этого мужчину, Гая, быть с ним в богатстве и в бедности, в горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
«Твой ребенок, Гай, станет нашим продолжением».  
Тихое, едва слышное «да» Милдред прозвучало в ушах Гая ударом колокола. Догадывалась ли она, на что обрекал ее супруг? Графиня Хантингтон не будет знать ни бедности, ни забот, но будет ли она знать любовь? Хотя бы подобие того, что обрел сам Гай? И пусть любовь эту никогда не примут люди — что ему за дело до людей. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь мерным звоном падающих в озеро капель, были и будут только он — и его бог. И ни одно злое слово, ни один косой взгляд, ничто и никто не потревожит этого покоя.

_«Иди ко мне».  
Сильное молодое тело, покрытое светящимися узорами, древними, как сам Кернуннос, зацелованное бликами пламени, прекрасно. Его бог протягивает к нему руки, зовет присоединиться к самому древнему танцу в эту колдовскую ночь — священному, сокровенному, только для них двоих. До того их тела соприкасались в танцах на поляне, где продолжается празднество, звучит смех и песни, льется мед. А они ускользнули, скрылись в чаще, и волчья стая бережет их уединение.  
Гай скидывает рубаху, свободные полотняные штаны падают к ногам, он шагает навстречу Хэрну, юному дикому богу, такому желанному.  
«Твой. Навсегда».  
Хэрн улыбается.  
«Мой».  
Их соитие и впрямь подобно танцу, тела движутся в едином ритме, янтарные в отблесках костра. Гай вновь и вновь отдается своему богу, не боясь этого желания, для него больше нет запретов. То, что столько лет копилось, грызло, терзало — предано огню, навечно утоплено в темных озерных водах. Тот Гай Гисборн все-таки забылся вечным сном на заснеженном поле, и сегодня родится новый, другой. Мягкость травы, чужих волос, кожи, губы на запястье — Хэрн целует его, оставляя темную отметину, от которой растекается, оплетает руку сияющим браслетом та же вязь, что покрывает тело бога...   
— Ты — это я, — шепчет Хэрн, а может, Робин, а может, они оба, — Я — это ты.  
И так сладко быть — его, расплавленным оловом по венам растекается жажда, Гай не помнит, где он, кто он, разум уже далеко за гранью, только тело чувствует, радуется тому, что стало волчьей случкой. Это больно — слишком резко, слишком глубоко, но если Хэрн остановится, Гай просто умрет, он сейчас как перетянутая тетива... _

_Когда-то он молился о возвращении своего врага. Давно, вечность назад. Когда-то он молил своего врага забрать его с собой. Кому он молился? Сейчас Гай не ответил бы на этот вопрос, но кому бы он ни молился — его услышали. На его поясе ножны с Альбионом, нашедшим нового хозяина, и однажды меч снова перейдет к тому, кто будет назван сыном Хэрна. Кого они назовут так? ___


	13. Эпилог

— Айлрик! Айлрик, несносный мальчишка, стой, упадешь!   
Милдред, путаясь в юбках, пыталась угнаться за сыном, который носился по двору замка, размахивая деревянным мечом, пугая кур и кошек. Гай улыбнулся, глядя на это. На руках он держал девочку, которая никак не желала сидеть спокойно, вырывалась, и, в конце концов, была отпущена. С криками: «Догоню, сейчас догоню!» она помчалась за братом, подобрав первую же попавшую ей на глаза палку.  
— Оба в тебя, Гай, такие же сорванцы, — Милдред, наконец, рассмеялась, — Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Снова на день-другой?  
— Ты же знаешь, я не могу задержаться дольше.

— ...и вот у Рогатого стало два лица... Айлрик, Марион, я уже сто раз это рассказывал, не надоело еще?  
Дети дружно помотали головами. Гай усмехнулся, потрепал обоих по волосам. «Когда-нибудь вы узнаете, что все это — не сказки».  
Черный волк у пещеры завыл, оглянулся на темную фигуру в плаще с капюшоном.  
«Всему свой срок, брат».

**Author's Note:**

> В эпиграфе использован текст песни Тэм Гринхилл "Дорога за предел"


End file.
